Adventures of the Sun and Moon
by Greakfreak
Summary: This is a collection of FanFics about my OC's Sapphire and Dylin. Enjoy!
1. Sapphire's Bio

**This is a templete I used by Yumiko12345 on DA; whose got a template for any fanfic! Check her site out!**

**This is a redo of Sapph's Bio.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson Character Information Sapphire**

Introduction

Name (last, first): Bright, Sapphire

Nickname(s): Sapph, Sapphy, Ray of Sunshine

Age: 17

Species: Demi-Titan

Gender: Female

Birthday: June 21, 1996

Life Story: Twin brother died on way to camp, and her best friend who lived with her, became her boyfriend 3 years later.

**About Him/Her**

Personality: Fun, smart, born leader, tom-boy

Good Habit(s): Neat, fun, nice

Bad Habit(s): Freaks out about Dylin

Like(s): Dylin, Daytime, Free time, Siblings

Dislike(s): Dark, Apollo Children, Dark Colors

Hobbies: Discus, Star Charting, Hanging out with Siblings and Boyfriend

Fear(s): Achluophobia (fear of dark)

Strength(s): Throwing weapons, lighter weapons, Physically strong

Weakness(es): Dark, Loosing Dylin,

Special Powers/Abilities: Extra strength

**Extras: **

**Dreams and Talents**

Ambition/Life-long Dream: To be an Astronomer/ Discover a star

Occupation/Job: Staying alive

Best Class(es): Science, Target Practice

Worst Class(es): English, Math

Family and Friends

Parent(s): Goldie Bright

Sibling(s): Twin David (Decent), Carter (Half-Brother)

Relative(s): Selene(Aunt), Dylin(Cousin)

Pet(s): N/A

Best Friend(s): Dylin, Nyssa, Emily, Sophie

Friend(s): Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Will, Piper

Crush(es): Dylin(BF)

Rival(s): Apollo children

Enemies: Jen Godoy, Marcus, Evan

Percy Jackson Information

Affiliation [ie. Zeus, Hades, etc.]: Helios

Olympian Powers: N/A

Weapons: Charakam (Spiked throwing disk) turns into necklace.

Special Attacks: Maneuver 14; involves Dylin using his invisibility shield to hid them and they circle the enemy and attack.

**Looks and Appearance**

Body Type/Looks: Tall, Muscular, Tan

Blood Type: A

Height:5 Foot 8 Inches

Weight: 135 pounds

Everyday Outfit(s): Yellow Graphic Tee-Shirt, Jeans, Neon Yellow Sneakers

Accessories:

Makeup: Yellow Eye Shadow, Mascara

Scent: N/A

Hairstyle(s): Low Pony

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: Chakram/Sun Pendant, Matching Hair Clip from Dylin

Appearance: Blond, Yellow/Ember eyes, Tan

Extra Information

Theme Song/Quote: 'My Moonbeam'

Favorite Food(s): Mexican

Favorite Color(s): Yellow, Bronze, Navy Blue

Favorite Number(s): N/A

Favorite Season(s): Summer

Favorite Holiday(s): 4th of July

Favorite Time of Day: Morning

**Character Opinions**

Main Characters (I pretty much just wrote in a few words what they'd say about her)

Perseus "Percy" Jackson: friends

Annabeth Chase: friends, Sister Dating Sapph's Brother

Nico di Angelo: frenemies

Greek Gods

Aphrodite: Ships Sapphin

Minor Gods

Aeolus: Crazy

Titans

Hyperion: Granddaughter

Kronos: Traitor

Immortals

Chiron: Brave, Honorable Student

Demigods

Clarisse La Rue: tough, passionate

Conner Stoll: Bright

Katie Gardner: Kind, Helpful

Malcolm: Sister Dating her Brother

Travis Stoll: Bright, temperamental

Will Solace: Passionate


	2. Dylin

**This is a templete I used by Yumiko12345 on DA; whose got a template for any fanfic! Check her site out!**

**This is a redo of Dylin's Bio.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson Character Information Dylin**

**Introduction**

Name (last, first): Moon, Dylin

Nickname(s): Dyl, Moonbeam, Dyl-Dyl

Age: 16-17

Species: Demi-Titan

Gender: Male

Birthday: December 21, 1996

Life Story: Lived with crush and her broher most of life. Her brother died. They end up hooking up 3 years later.

**About Him/Her**

Personality: Shy, Self Conscious, Likable

Good Habit(s): Friendly, Hard-working

Bad Habit(s): Thinking Lowly of himself

Like(s): Sapphire, Writing, Astronomy

Dislike(s): Pink, Bright Lights, Anyone Who Hurts Sapph

Hobbies: Writing, Sword Training, Hanging Out with Sapph or Siblings

Fear(s): Somniphobia (Fear of Sleep) {More of Forever Sleep is the Fear}

Strength(s): Swords, Shield/Sword maneuvers

Weakness(es): Anything/one Hurting Sapph or the ones he loves.

Special Powers/Abilities: Glows in the Moonlight

**Extras: **

**Dreams and Talents**

Ambition/Life-long Dream: Historical/Fantasy Author

Occupation/Job: Staying Alive

Best Class(es): English, Science

Worst Class(es): Math

Family and Friends

Parent(s): George Moon

Sibling(s): Lunar(Half)

Relative(s): Helios(Uncle)

Pet(s): N/A

Best Friend(s): Sapph, Will, Nyssa, Carter

Crush(es): Sapphire

Rival(s): N/A

Enemies: Marcus, Jen Godoy, Evan

Percy Jackson Information

Affiliation [ie. Zeus, Hades, etc.]: Selene

Olympian Powers: Glows in Moonlight

Weapons: Dog-Tags/Shield which makes anything behind it invisible; Standard Sword

Special Attacks: Maneuver 14; using his invisibility shield to hide Sapphire and Himself, and they circle the enemy and attack.

**Looks and Appearance**

Blood Type: B

Height: 5 Foot 10 Inches

Weight: 150

Everyday Outfit(s): Black tee-shirt, Jeans, Skater Shoes

Accessories: N/A

Makeup: N/A

Scent: N/A

Hairstyle(s): Long black hair, covering much of his face and going to his neck

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings:  
Dog tags  
Appearance: Raven Hair, Navy Blue Eyes, Paleish

**Extra Information**

Theme Song/Quote: 'My Ray of Sunshine'

Favorite Color(s): Black, Navy Blue

Favorite Season(s): Winter

Favorite Holiday(s): New Years

Favorite Time of Day: Midnight

**Character Opinions (I pretty much just wrote in a few words what they'd say about him)**

Main Characters

Annabeth Chase: Quiet

Nico di Angelo: Pretty cool

Greek Gods

Aphrodite: Ships Sapphin

Titans

Hyperion: Grandson

Kronos: Traitor

Immortals

Chiron: Good Student with bright future

Demigods

Travis Stoll: Goth

Will Solace: Cool, Seriously cares about Sapph


	3. Intro into the Demigod World

**This is them when they were 13 and came to camp.**

Unlike other demigod parents, she was told about her father, but he was never given a name, just that he was a god and she was a demigod. She would go to bed every night, and never let it be pitch black. They all lived in a house. Everyone had their own room. One night, there was a power outage and she was in pitch black and she was afraid, of course, but only Dylin knew. She guided herself to his room and he was at his window looking at the moon. He was absorbing the light. He turned around and saw her there. "You know the power is out?" "Oh, no i didn't know. Oh, that means your room is pitch black, are you ok?" "No, i have to get over this freaking fear of the dark!" He hugged her, "its fine, everyone has fears." "What's yours?" "Sleep, for some reason, i have this feeling that if i look at someone asleep, they will never wake up. It is so freaky." Every time she needed someone he was there, not just her friend, her twin brothers. He let her sleep in his queen size mattress with him, as a great friend. Her mom was talking with his father the next morning, it was still dark. "He said it will never be dark or cold here, this must be a warning it is time for them. I will go book a bus to take them down. Sapphire, come out." She told her spying daughter. She slowly came out. "Do you remember the story about CHB?" "Yeah." "Well, it's time to go. Go pack your things." "Ok, mom." She grabbed her suitcase and started packing. She came down and David, who look almost exactly like her, and Dylin were packed up to. "Ready?" "Yeah." She said. She hugged her mom goodbye and she got in the car with Dylin's dad. They went to the station and they hugged goodbye to his dad. He drove off. They got on the bus and relaxed. They slept on the bus and when they woke up the bus was empty except for them and the driver. "Hello, demigods." Said the driver evilly. He morphed into a really weird and ugly monster. "Master wants demigods." He stopped the bus and he got up and started attacking them. She was fiddling with her sun necklace and she pressed it tight. She saw in her hands the sun charm grew and a disk with spikes was in her hands. She launched it at him. It sent him back. He hit the parking break off and the bus started to move. "Get her off!"David screamed at Dylin. She pulled her necklace/spiked disk out of the wall and she shrunk it back to a necklace. Dylin grabbed her and jumped out of the bus. They rolled on the grass and she looked up and the bus which had gained a ton of momentum crashed and exploded. They ran up to the bits and pieces left and the monster turned to dust and David laid there. "David!" She said, "don't die don't die." She held one of his hands. "Ow, that freaking hurt," he said in a weak laugh. "Can i talk to Dyl?" He asked. "Ok, sure." She took a step back and he whispered to Dylin, "protect her please, i know you love her, please protect her." "I will forever." He said trying to be brave. She walked back over and sat down next to him. "Don't go, please!" She said. "It wasn't meant to be..." he coughed "nighty night sapph." He closed his eyes and died. "Forever sleep. Never to be awakened again." Dylin kept mumbling. Just then a satyr, in disguise as a human, walked past and said. "Are you kids alright?!" "No, a monster killed him because were demigods!" "Your demigods?" "Yeah, can you take us to CHB?" "Yeah, come on." He lifted up her dead brother and took them to a strawberry field. "Come on." He stepped through the magic portal and they followed. "So are you all a family?" "No, were friends my brother is the, um dead one." "Oh, ok. I see you were already coming to CHB?" "Yeah, my mom and his dad sent us." "Cool. Hey Chiron, i found a few more half bloods." "Thank you Grover." "Juniper, I'm coming!" He ran into the forest. "Ok?" A centaur came out of the big building, "hello I'm Chiron, and you?" I'm "Sapphire and I'm Dylin. We know about half bloods and all that are human parents told us." They both said. "That's good. Are you hungry? Its lunch now." "No, I'm really not hungry, i just lost my brother, and I think I might barf!" "Here eat this child." She ate some ambrosia, her mom's chili. Dylin had some too, sushi yum. "Feel better?" "Much, thank you, i think we might actually stay and eat." He led them to an empty table. "Well here is you food, welcome." "Thanks." They ate and a few kids came over and said hello. They said hi politely and Chiron went over to them and gave them 2 identical schedules. "Here you too go. First class, discus. They walked down early and she pulled out her spiked disk again, she studied it. She saw the test dummy for the Archery court next door, she launched it and it cut off the dummies head. "Nice shot." "Thanks." A few kids saw her shot and were amazed. They continued on with their schedules and at dinner they sat together at an open table, just then everyone stared at them and started talking. She look at him and he look at her, "you've been discovered!" They said at the same time. They laughed, "Who am i?" She asked, "either Apollo or Helios, me?" "Selene, Artemis hates men." A girl maybe a year older than them came up to her, "Yes! Another girl at Helios!" "Wait, how do you tell Apollo from Helios?" "Easy, Apollo shows music with arrows, Helios shows suns." "Cool. Come sit with your new sibling!" "Um, ok. I will catch you later Dyl? Lake?" "Yeah, 10." Some girls brought Dylin over to Selene table which had like one other guy. Opposite for sapphire. They moved their stuff into their new cabins. Everyone went to bed at 9:30. She snuck out the door quietly and ran down to the beach. She sat down on the cold sand. Dylin sat next to her, "I can't believe that's my mom." He said. "And that we're cousins?" "Oh, man i didn't even think about that." "Yeah. So, um, what did David tell you?" He shifted. "To protect you, for all cost." "Oh, that was him." "Oh, ok. So, besides that, why did you want to meet here?" "Well, i wanted to say that I'm glad if I'm here your with me. Friends forever?" "Friends forever." They did a weird handshake and hugged. They heard a voice, "who's out there?" A flashlight shined near them. They ducked and snuck back to their cabins and went to sleep. She woke up to the bright morning sun and she knocked on Selene cabins door. A dark haired mysterious boy opened the door, "What do you want?" He asked. "Is Dylin Moon in here? He is the new kid." "Yeah, why?" "He is, i just wanted to say good morning." "Fine whatever, i have to go to the shower, please don't stay in there long." He walked off. "Ok?" She walked in and the cabin was empty. Was this a sick joke? She heard a mumble. She turned around and she saw on a bed, a peek of black hair was on the bed. She saw the bed was empty though. She touched the bed and hit something metal. She pulled it. She held a shield in her hands and Dylin was on the bed. Asleep. She hit the button on the shield and it turned into the dog tag Dylin always wore. It made a clank sound and he woke up. "Oh, hey Sapph how'd you sleep? Is that my dog tag?" "Yeah, sorry, i think i found your moms gift." She hit the button and she vanished. "You're invisible! No, i think it is a reflector, reflecting what is behind you." "Sweet." She hit the button again and it was his dog tag. Here, she handed him the tag. "My new siblings said breakfast is at 8 and if we don't hurry we will miss it." "Do you have to call them your siblings?" "Well, you will always be my big brother."


	4. More than Friends

**This is how they become a couple. It shadows my Nico/OC story.**

Dylin PoV  
So yesterday was Valentine's Day. In other words, heaven then Hell in a matter of minutes. Somehow, we were drugged with a love potion and me and Sapph starting kissing. I should recap.  
*flashback*  
I was walking to Sapphire's cabin. It was Valentine's Day. We had this old tradition of gain 10 pounds eating chocolate. Sure we had girlfriends/boyfriends before, but we made sure we spent this holiday together. This year we were both single. I was kind of hoping we could be more than friends this year. She was playing with her necklace. It was a sun. It turned into a chakram. {Finally learned the name!} "Hey Sapph, ready for 10 pounds?" "You bet! The one time I don't care about my weight! I have been waiting 365 days for this!" "Hey, I got you something." "Really?" She got up with help from my arm. I took a poorly wrapped rectangle out of my jacket pocket. She ripped the paper and saw the hairclip. I had had Nyssa make for me. It was metal and it matched her chakram in necklace form. It shined in the sun. "It's beautiful!" she reached behind her head to put in her golden hair. "Here, let me." She turned around and revealed her low pony. I unlatched the clip and clipped it right on top of the yellow hair tie. I latched it closed and it looked perfect. "It looks great." I said. We walked into her cabin and she handed me a handheld mirror. She stood in front of a bigger one. I held it so she could see the back of her head. "Oh my Zeus! Thank you! It is so pretty! Where did you get it?" "I had it made for you. Nyssa owed me a favor." We walked back to the picnic table that was in between our cabins. I had stacked 3 boxes of chocolates on it. "How did you get 3, we usually only get one!" "I can only bring you the best." She smiled revealing her perfect white teeth. I pushed my night black hair out of my eyes. Her glowing warm eyes bore into me. Just then something wet landed on my head, and I saw Sapphire feeling her head. We locked eyes. Golden on Navy. We ran to each other and started kissing. Usually I was super shy about even hugging her! I don't know, my emotions are taking over me! We fell on the ground. I couldn't stop, it felt so right. It was addicting. Her perfect lightly tanned skin, her perfect frame, her eyes, and her hair! Gods! This girl is perfect! Not just her outside, she had a soft heart and is very strong. She tries to stay calm and doesn't let her pain consume her judgment. We probably were there all day, taking lightning fast air breaks before continuing kissing. I lifted my head. "I love you Sapphire!" "I love you too!" Just then, I gained control. I didn't feel overwhelmed anymore. But I wasn't going to end this too quickly. I was going to make it last. Just as I was leaning in, she shook her head, like to clear her thoughts. She got up quickly and ran into her cabin. I can't go in there for very long without her dimming the light. Child of the moon here! I went to the table and saw the chocolate untouched. I swiped my arm across the table, sending the 3 boxes onto the ground. I heard the dinner horn. I wasn't very hungry anymore. I went to bed.  
*Flashback ends*  
So here I am, sitting outside her cabin at the picnic table waiting for her to come out. She finally did. She was in her normal outfit. Skinny jeans, a big bird tee shirt, and neon yellow sneakers. I noticed her hair was in a low pony again and she was wearing her hair piece. "You're wearing it?" "Yeah, I love it." "Look Sapphire, last night. Something happened. Believe me when I say I didn't cause it. But the truth is those feeling were not fake." I took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "I am sorry. No, Dylin. I can't. Were best friends, I' not going to risk that relationship, no matter how much I like you." I turned and left. The only thought was, 'no'. "Dylin!" she screamed after me. I just kept walking. I went in my cabin and looked in the mirror. I saw a stupid kid. "I see now why she didn't want me. Her brightness couldn't compare to this walking shadow!" I saw a shadow of a 17 year old. Saggy black hair pale skin, straight-ish teeth, thanks to braces, navy blue eyes, black tee-shirt, jeans, and skater shoes. "You're just an ugly thing! She only hangs out around you because you're her brother!" I kicked the mirror shattering it. "Actually, I hang out with you because you're my best friend. And you're not ugly. You have the deepest blue eyes, silky hair, awesome style, and not bad looks to be honest. But the thing I like most is the way he stole my heart." "You're only saying it to make me feel better!" I said, slumping in a desk chair. "I swear by the river Styx, heck all the freaking god and titans even! I care about you more than imaginable! I want to be your girlfriend so freaking bad!" Whoa. Did she really make that big of a swear?! "That is, if the offer is still available?" "You know I had a hard time saying no to you." I said a grin on my face. "If it is a yes, then kiss me you fool!" I stood up and cupped her face and kissed her. Not like last night. This was in my control and real. And it was the best kiss ever.

** A/N- to clear this story up. In an old fanfic I did, Travis stole a love potion from an Aphrodite daughter. He caused everyone to fall in love. In that story, it mentions Dylin and Sapphire kissing on the ground. This story gives a story to them. I got the inspiration from I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.**


	5. Death Part 1

**This is part one. It was sad to write, but the scenario came up. This is if Sapphire lives.**

She sat at the window staring at the pitch black sky, and the huge ball of light in the middle of it. Just last month, she would have rathered die pants to be in this situation, but no. She remembered like it was yesterday, sitting all night with Dylin, he made sure she was ok. She had been mortally afraid of the dark. I mean, if your dad is all about light and the sun, it is kind of obvious that you wouldn't like the dark. He was there from sundown to sunrise. She had survived and she knew she loved him. And he loved her. Then that all changed. A giant, just like the one that had taken her brother, oh how long ago, had gone on a rampage. They were in charge as older campers, 17, to go take care of it. The beast, was seriously insane, it picked them both up and dropped them hard on the ground. She pulled off her necklace and hit the button and it became a spiked discus. She launched it and it really hurt him. He had his shield which reflected his back. She attacked again, he hit Dylin and he flew against a wall. "Dylin!" She screamed and she was hit too. She went unconscious. When she came to, Dylin was about to kill him, when a knife came out from behind him and stabbed him. She went berserk. She grabbed her sun disk and attacked him. She viciously attacked until it turned to dust! She ran up to him. "Dylin! Dylin, are you ok?!" "Sapph, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not going to make it out of this." "Dylin, you're delusional! Please, you'll be fine!" She was begging more than stating in heavy tears. He reached for her and he kissed her on the lips gently. "I love you Sapphire. Don't you ever forget it!" "I won't." She said gripping his hand. "I think I'm going to face my fears like you did." He feared eternal sleep, his mother made a prince eternally sleep. Didn't end well. She wished she was an Apollo kid; she could heal him or something! She didn't have ambrosia; it was lost when she was out cold. He closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. She sat on the ground next to him in tears, not moving. Then she saw a shining light behind her. A large hand put itself on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a very beautiful man, tan, blond, and looked a lot like her. "Father." "Yes, Sapphire, you need to return to camp, it is freezing out here!" "I can't leave him." "You must dear." "Father, can you do something for me?" "Yes?" "Show me your full glory." "No! You didn't make me swear, and I will not allow you to die from grief!" "But, there is no life without him!" "Yes there is. Look, I lost one child, many years ago; I will not do the same!" "Father, I loved him!" "I know, I know. But he is in a better pl-" "No! He isn't in a better place! He is afraid of eternal sleep! You should know that about your nephew! He is probably freaking out right now! Don't try to sugar coat it! He is dead!" She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry father." "It is ok, we all talk rash when we lose someone close. You have a huge burden, your brother, then your best friend; it's a huge burden for a child to wear. But, like the sun will always be bright, you will prevail." He bent down and hugged her tight. He snapped his fingers and his chariot appeared. "Come dear, you must at least warm yourself on my chariot." She crawled over and warmed her hands. She stood up, wiping her tears on her dirty arm. "Father, I believe I should return to camp and report the bad news." "Agreed. I will send Dylin's remains to camp. Come onto my chariot, I will drive you home." "Yes father." She got on and he rode to camp and he landed a distance from the fields and walked up to Chiron with her. "Hello Sapphire how was the mission? Where is Dylin?" She teared up again, but sucked it all to the deepest part of herself. "Helios? Oh no." "I am afraid so, Dylin didn't successfully make it out of this tragic event. Sapphire, why don't you go lay down, you had a rough night. She nodded and went to her cabin. Even after her brothers and sister begged her to tell them what was wrong, she just laid there, blankly staring out the window. She stayed like that for a week, not getting out for food or activities, nothing. Her siblings brought her meals, which she picked through and barely ate. Then there was a knock on the door. She called that it was open and Dylin's half sister Chrissie came in. "Dylin's funeral is today. Are you coming?" "Yeah." She stated quickly. She slipped out of her pajamas and into her dark jeans and a black blouse. I know not the style of a child of light, but she went through a phase like every other kid. She walked down to the fire and she saw the moon covered coffin. She pulled herself away from looking at it. Chiron spoke a segment of prayer in Greek and they ignited the coffin. She ran off again and the tears flowed back. She knew she had to grow up and move on, everyone lost someone in this camp. She dried her eyes and walked back out to the pavilion where everyone was eating lunch. Her cabin got silent when she sat down. "Guys, don't make me be a Debby downer! I'm ok, really. Don't go mute because of me!" She forced herself to smile, but only a tad bit, and it hurt mentally to. They slowly became talkative again. She slowly started her schedule again, but by the end of the day, she just went to the straw dummies and hacked off their heads with her discus. "You know, I did the same thing when I had to hide that I was afraid and sad." She turned around to see Clarisse. "What do you want?" She asked snotty. "Just left my spear, chill!" She hacked off another head. "Were not alike, your boyfriend got to keep his life!" She stormed to her cabin and she began chucking her discus to the walls of her cabin. She hit the targets even more accordantly then she usually did. She began training as hard as Clarisse. And then the day hit, exactly a month later on the full moon. She seriously saw the moon wink at her. "Stop taunting me freaking moon!" She screamed in her empty cabin. Everyone else was at the campfire. Her cabin purposely left her alone, they knew like everyone, today was her hated day. She grabbed her IPod and skimmed through all her music until she found the one she was looking for, his favorite song. He always asked her to sing it to him. His two favorite things, her and the moon. She walked out to wear they sat, the night she got over her fear of the dark, and she hit play.  
I know you're somewhere out there Somewhere far away I want you back I want you back

My neighbors think I'm crazy But they don't understand you're all I have you're all I have

At night when the stars Light on my room I sit by myself

Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

I'm feeling like I'm famous the talk of the town they say I've gone mad Yeah, I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know 'Cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back Yeah, they're talking back

At night when the stars Light on my room I sit by myself

Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

Do you ever hear me calling?

'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon, still tryin' to get to you In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too Oh, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there somewhere far away

She had tears in her eyes. She love/hated that song. It reminded her of him. She had to live the rest of her life without him. Why couldn't her father just do as she asked and kill her? It would have been so much easier. But Dylin would be mad at her for dying to soon. She wanted to die. But she couldn't. She was forced to live for him!

**Part two is next. It is an alter universe, if Sapphire dies. **


	6. Death Part 2

**Please note, this doesn't really happen in there series, it is one of those, what if, stories. They are not dead in my books! This is the last Sapphire/Dylin. Srry! I might in the future have more, but for now, this is it. My friend Mogo118 on DeviantArt wrote a two shot with them if you want to check it out. A special kind of love 3 part 1 and 2! The series is amazing! Now to the end... of the story.**

He stared at the sunrise and was blinded by the sun. About a month ago, he would have been annoyed at the sun. But, he felt a part of him was connected to it now. He loved the sun, no he loved the sun's daughter, but she left him. A giant, just like the one that had taken her brother, oh how long ago, had gone on a rampage. They were in charge as older campers, 17, to go take care of it. The beast, was seriously insane, it picked them both up and dropped them hard on the ground. She pulled off her necklace and hit the button and it became a spiked discus. She launched it and it really hurt him. He had his shield which reflected his back. She attacked again, he hit Dylin and he flew against a wall. "Dylin!" She screamed and she was hit too. She went unconscious. He grabbed his sword and slashed the giant, but he was exhausted. The giant laughed and went over to Sapphire's limp body. He picked her up and threw her down. He lost it. He slashed so hard by the time he turned to gold dust his hand was bloody from gripping the sword so hard. He ran up to her limp body and shook her. "Sapph, Sapph wake up!" Just then a moon beam hit the ground and formed into a beautiful woman with night black hair and navy blue eyes. "Mom." He said under his breath. "Hello Dylin, I cannot interfere with Hades collection, but I can save her. Put her into a forever sleep. She will not die." "Don't! You can't bear it." Said a raggedy voice behind him. He turned and saw Sapphire. He ran over to her. "I'm dying, don't torture yourself." "Every day will be torture without you!" "I love... you." She said closing her eyes. He fell to his knees crying. His worst nightmare was arising. Forever sleep. And she had just gotten over her fears, now he had to live with it. "Sapph, I love you too." "Dylin, come lets go back to camp. We can alert Chiron and I can handle my brother. Last time he grieved a favored child, we had 3 days without day. That was ancient times though." "Let the mortals think as they will. I don't care anymore. She is dead. The Bright twins are now both dead. I couldn't save either one." From stress, sadness, or exhaustion, Dylin collapsed. He awoke in his bed. "Sapphire!" he said. He looked over at his brother. He shook his head no. Dylin threw the covers over his head and laid in his bed. He refused to eat. Finally, Piper of Aphrodite came in. "Dylin Moon, Eat, please. Do not starve yourself." She said in her charm spoken voice. She handed him a plate and he ate. She gave a weak smile and left. A few days later, Sunny, Sapphire's sister came into his cabin. "Sapphire's funeral is starting soon. I thought I should see if you were coming." "Thanks Sunny, yeah, I'm coming." He changed into some darker clothes. He had plenty, and walked outside. They were doing the ceremony a night because Helios wanted to attend. He loved all his children, but Helios and Sapphire had a special bond. He really cared about her, almost as much as Dylin did. The Pyre had a blanket of suns on it. Chiron said a few words in Greek and ignited the flame. Dylin couldn't watch. He turned away. He knew Sapphire would do everything in her power to not cry and show pain. But he wasn't Sapphire. He attempted to go into the flow of the schedule, but he abandoned it quickly. He ended up sitting on the beach under the stars until they disappeared in the morning light. Peresus and Cassiopeia disappeared in the sun's rays. He looked at the sun. "Why you Sapphire? Why couldn't it be me?" He did this every day. Stared at the sun as it rose and set. Then the day came. They day he sat under the stars with her to face her fears of the dark. He didn't go out. He didn't wave hi to his mom, or absorb the moons beams. He discovered he glowed in the moonlight. He absorbed the light. He went to sleep. His face wet with salty tears. He trained himself to wake up at 5 am every morning to see the sun rise. He watched the sun rise and he could have sworn he saw the sun wink. "Sapphire, I love you." Why were the gods punishing him? Taking the one who he loved.

**Yes, this isn't a songfic, I didn't really have a good song. This isn't the end of this couple, this is not a real story. I will write more soon! **


	7. Breakup

**Who missed me? Well to make up for me leaving for a while, here is another Dylin/Sapphire story! This one is sweet. Note all these stories are one shots, so none of them effect each other. Also I use Mogo118 on DeviantArt's nickname for Sapphire Walking Sun. I think it is funny. Enjoy some Sapphire Dylin love. And does anyone have a couple name for these two? I really want one!**

"Stupid Apollo's!"Sapphire ranted in Dylin's cabin. He was on the bed. "What happened?" ""Have you heard what Will calls me?" "Walking Sun?" "Yeah!" "I thought it was kind of cute." "Cute? How could you think them harassing me is cute?!" "Sapph, you're exaggerating." He said calmly. "Seriously?" "Apollo kids aren't THAT bad." "You're taking their side?!" "What?" "If you agree with them, why don't you date one?" She stormed out of the cabin. He caught her arm between the cabins. "You're breaking up with me over a nickname?" "No!? I'm breaking up with you because you are letting them harass me! You don't see it, do you? They have been bulling me for the last month!" "What?!" "I thought you knew me Dylin. I guess you changed." She ran into her cabin. He couldn't go in without a child of light. Sun/Moon thing. He charged at the Apollo Cabin. He slammed the door open to see Will teaching some kid how to play guitar. "Lessons over." Dylin said. "Dyl, what's up?" Dylin grabbed Will's shirt and lifted the other boy off the ground and shoved him against the wall. "My girlfriend dumped me because of you!" "Me?" "Yes Will, you! Your cabin has been bulling her for the last month!" "I just thought it was a petty family dispute!" "Same, but no, you have to fix this!" "How?" "Swear on the Styx that you will stop the bulling!" "I can't! It will never stop. But I can swear I can try. I swear by the Styx I will you all my power to try and stop the bulling of Sapphire!" Thunder boomed. "Go talk to her." Will said to Dylin. "I can't. She locked herself in her cabin and only a child of the sun can open the door." "Um, Dylin? My father is Apollo. He is a god of the son, hence making me, 'Son of the Sun'." "You could get me in?" "Yeah. Only if my feel touch the ground." "Oh, right." Dylin set him down. "Jeez, for a kid a year younger than me, you're really strong!" "Love can cause unspeakable things." Dylin said. They walked over to her cabin and looked around to see her brothers all at the pavilion. Will opened the door and held it open for Dylin. Dylin saw a lump in Sapphire's bed, along with heavy breaths. He took off his shoes at the door, because Sapphire was a clean freak, and walked over to the bed. He pulled the cover slightly t see Sapphire sleeping. Her eyes were red. He took he hand. "Sapphire." He whispered. He felt a tug. Sapphire pulled him into the bed. "Dylin." She breathed. She hugged him tight. He rubbed her messy blond hair. He drifted off.

When she woke up. She was clutching something really tight. The fabric felt familiar on her hands. Whatever she was clutching, she felt it familiar, and safe. She opened her eyes to see something black. Black jeans, black tee shirt, and long black hair covering their face. She gently touched her figure under the silky black strands and moved them out of the strangers face. She realized who it was as she moved the stray strands. His pale face showed the features she loved. All but his stunning navy eyes hidden under his eye lids. "Dylin." She said. HE shifted and woke up. "Sapph! Oh my gods! I'm sorry! You pulled me in and I felt so warm with you near me, I fell asleep." "Why and how are you here?" They both stood up. "Will opened the door. I made him swear to try to get it to stop." "It's too late! The damage is done!" "I can't lose you Sapphire! I can't!" "Stop Dylin." "You can't lose me either! Who can talk about the amazing memories with David? Who is going to hold you when you show that glimmer of fear? Who is going to except you are a 16 year old girl afraid of the dark? And you pulled me into that bed! You said my name and clutched me like the there was no tomorrow! I love you Sapphire Marie Bright, and I swear by the Styx, I will never stop loving you. I will never ignore you when you call, never turn the other way because I love you!" "Dylin. That is amazing, but you didn't know I was bullied. How can I forgive you?" "I didn't know about it, because every time someone says your name, I start daydream about your every feature, your amazing voice, your beautiful hair, your stunning eyes, and the way my heart is in your hands." She crushed him in a hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I love you." He said into her blond hair. She didn't respond. He pulled back to see her crying. "I love you too." He hugged her again. "Don't leave me Sapphire, please. I have loved you sense we were little, I can't lose you know." "You have loved me sense we were little?" "Of course. You were that ray of sunshine on my dark parade! And you convinced the other kids I wasn't Goth or Punk or whatever, I just happen to wear a lot of black." "And it suits you. And I can't lose you, I was just so angry. I love you so much, if you died, I would beg my father to show me himself in full glory to be with you." He pulled up and kissed her. It wasn't passionate, or crazy. It was soft and sweet. "Doesn't your cabin need their leader?" He asked. "They can handle themselves." She kissed him again. 


	8. Couple Name and Big Screens

**After months of struggling and fighting, I have Sapphire and Dylin's couple name. Sapphin. Actually, it wasn't me who thought of it. It was my awesome sister. I think she only came up with it for me to stop annoying her to figure one out. I am good with couples on paper, she is good with couples off it. Should I mention she is younger? So this chapter is dedicated to her!**

Sapphire PoV

So the newest daughter of Aphrodite, Adeline, is setting up some big screen in the pavilion. I don't know what's going to happen, but whatever does can't be good. I had my hair in a low pony and I was yet again wearing my hair clip from my amazing boyfriend, Dylin.

Speaking of Dylin, he seems to be napping in the moon flowers. Yes, he had Demeter kids plant some outside his cabin. He was leaning against the wall of his cabin, the petals of the flowers glowed next to hm. I smiled an evil smirk when I got my idea. I took a few

heavy breaths before running against him. "Dylin!" I said. "Sapphire? What's wrong?" "My father! He messaged me. Selene. The moon." "What happened?" "They're gone Dylin." I broke out laughing. I couldn't contain myself. "I see. So my mother is dead? The immortal

goddess of the moon, is dead?" He questioned, with a smile on his face. "yes." I laughed. "Well, I don't believe you, so why don't I ask you again." He pulled me down and he rolled on top of me, holding my hands above my head with one hand and tickling me with the

other. "My mother is dead?" "No! No, stop tickling me!" "I seen reason helped." "More like torture." "Either/or." He laughed. He stood up and helped me up. "I was tortured, you should repay me." I said. "And I was lied to. You owe me." He countered. "I think we can

both repay each other." I said. "If you insist." He said. We kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the lock of his dog tags. His hand secure on my hips. I felt safe With Dylin near me, nothing bad could happen. After out make out session, we headed to lunch. Adeline's movie screen was up. She also had a spot light."Welcome campers, for your special treat, we will be doing a CHB Kiss Cam!" But instead of finding couples next to each other, which is difficult, we will show a collogue of pictures and they have to kiss. You may leave your table to do so." She smiled.

No PoV

"Fist, our favorite CHB couple! Percabeth!" a wave of Percy and Annabeth photos came up. Both Demigods turned bright red. Adeline started a chant for kiss. Everyone joined in. Finally, Percy swooped over and kissed her. They kissed for a short while. Finally they separated. "Thank you Percy. Next, we have Tratie!" "Who?" Travis asked. "You and Katie of course!" "But were not even a couple!" Katie stood up and walked over to him. "I have wanted to do this for so long Stoll!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He took a step back to process, but quickly after responded. Finally, after many awkward coughs, mainly from Conner, they broke apart. Both were very red. She rushed back to her table. "Ok, next Nill!" "Will has medic duty. He isn't here." "Actually, I got Melody to cover so I could eat lunch by my girlfriend." Will said. She turned around shocked. "Kissie kissie time." Adeline said. Will kissed his girlfriend. "Thank you Nill. Now Lemily, your turn." "Oh Gods." Emily said, moving a stray piece of hair out of her face at the Apollo table. Lend smiled, shaking his head. He got up and sat next to her and brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her softly. She turned red. He got up and walked back to his table. "Wasn't that adorable everyone?" "And our new favorite couple, in top ten of Aphrodite's favorite couples, Sapphin!" Everyone looked around confused. They looked at the collogue and saw the scene that played out earlier, the tickling and the kissing, many pictures of them kissing. Sapphire and Dylin stared at each other. They leaned over the space between their tables and kissed.

Dylin PoV

We walked hand in hand to Sapphire's cabin after the hectic lunch. "So top 10?" "I was more shocked on Sapphin." "It's Aphrodite's daughter, did you expect ANY less?" "You are right on that." I kissed her lips softly. "So where did they get all those pictures?" "Most from stalking us, but one, from me. They must have photocopied it." I said. I pulled out my wallet and showed her the picture of us. It was the day after Valentine 's Day. Our first real kiss, no potion. "My sibling took it. He thought it was, 'funny' and my sisters called it, 'Super adorable with cute on top'." "Alright then." "Yeah." I put my wallet away. "We have gotten so much farther from 6 months." Sapph smiled looking at our picnic table. It wasn't really ours, but used it most of the time. "So…" Sapph pushed me on the ground. She got on the ground too. She pinned me down. "Yeah, 6 months." She was right in my face. Gods! I want to kiss her SO bad. "^ months since we were last like this." Gods! Why must this girl be so beautiful? She tapped my nose. She got up. She let out a laugh. "See you later Dylin." I laid on the ground still. Gods that girl is insane!


	9. Sapphire's opion of Dylin

**I wrote this why I had an hour to kill and no wifi. So, yeah. Just a short one shot. Also, if you love Sapphin, check out 'To Save the Arts'. It's got some major Sapphin. I just posted it if you want to check it out. **

Sapphire woke up to the sun hitting her eyes. She slid out of bed and she showered and got dressed in her camp half blood shirt, skinny jeans with a hole in the knee, her neon sneakers, and she put her hair in a low pony with her clip from Dylin. She touched her necklace, which was still on her neck, and walked out of her cabin. She walked next door and knocked on her boyfriend's door. He opened it. He was still wearing his crescent moon pajama pants and a white tank. His black hair everywhere. "Give me tem minutes." Was all he said. She walked to 'their' picnic table and traced the carving he did with her finger. S+D. She smiled. Dylin was such a sweet boyfriend. They had known each other, forever. Really, he was her first friend. She was defending him when everyone saw his black clothes and stunning navy eyes. They called him Goth and emo. He was always shy. She would stand up for Him whenever that happened. She never knew about his crush. It was crazy they liked each other, yet they didn't tell each other until they were 16. She played with her necklace. She recalled him always not likening the boys she went out with. She thought he was being a big brother, but now she knew he was jealous. She was always jealous of his past girlfriends. There was one, Jennifer Godoy, who hated her. She used to call Dylin hers and only hers. She wouldn't let him hang out with anyone but her. He finally dumped her. He was tired of the games, but the Valentine 's Day dance was that night. He didn't have a date. Sapphire had talked to her boyfriends, who hated how she spent all he time with Dylin about it. She broke up with him and Dylin and her went together. They danced all night long. And made that promise to spend Valentine's Day together, forever and always. She smiled at that thought. Valentine's Day. That got them to admit it. Some stupid love potion from Aphrodite. She only rejected him because she wanted it to much. She wanted him to much, and that scared her. She was finally getting her wish, he was finally asking her out, but she was scared, scared he wouldn't like her after they started dating. She denied him. He had stormed away. She had followed him and heard him thinking it was his fault. She knew then, Dylin wouldn't care, he loved her. So she did the bravest thing of her life, she admitted her feelings and kissed him. And boy was it amazing. Their relationship bloomed after that. She loved him, and he loved her. They went though rough times, but they worked through it. That was love. She knew she could never love someone as much as Dylin. Dylin was perfect, no matter what he said. H had the silkiest black hair, that ticked his chin. He would flip it to get out of his face. His eyes were the most amazing thing eve, Navy blue. So dark, yet perfect. His skin was a pale white, it wasn't sickly though. It suited him. It reflected off his hair and eyes. He was thin, but still had good muscles. He stood an inch taller than her. His voice was her favorite feature though. It was just so smooth and relaxing, she could get high on him just saying her name. Just then arms surrounded her and lips touched the top of her head. "Good Morning my ray of Sunlight." Said his beautiful voice. "Good Morning my Moonbeam." She said. She tilted her head back and received a kiss. She smiled. "Ready for breakfast?" She asked as he sat down next to her. "I could wait, 5 more minutes." He said leaning in again. She laughed and kissed him again.

**If you have a Sapphin moment you want to happen, explanation about them or a chapter, or you just want to review and help me improve, bring it. And please stop with the spacing messages. I dislike using double space, but I will start, and about my long chapters, I am not very good with chaptering.**


	10. To Save the Arts Snipit

**Ok so this is a snip it of my story, To save the arts. This is why Sapphire left without saying goodbye. It has some Sapphin moments, but not enough to post in my selection of oneshots. This I had to do though.**

Sapphire PoV

I kissed Dylin before walking into my cabin, the sun had just set. Dylin's mom, just entered the sky. I looked up at the moon, it was a ball of shining light, it was beautiful. I went to my cabin. I threw on a sweatshirt before climbing into bed. Emily and Lend will have to hurry with that quest, the Earth is getting colder by the hour! Camp is protected, but it still is really cold. I fell asleep. I woke up to a blinding light. I jumped up and transformed my necklace to see my father standing in front of me. I had never met my father in person before. I bowed my head. "Lord Helios." "My daughter, we are in a horrid situation. The off balance is causing rifts in the heating of the Earth. I need you." Usually any Demigod would be happy to help there Immortal Parent, but it just scared me. "What ca I do?" "I need you to fly the sun chariot with me." "But the last rider besides you died!" I said, keeping my voice low so my siblings didn't wake up. "My daughter. I can give you temporary immortality, I need your help. I am hoping that with a temporary sun goddess, we can even out the unbalance, just slightly." "Why me? Why not another god, or ask Artemis to abandon her duties." I said, knowing he was right. "I need you Sapphire. You are the only one capable of doing this. Please. We don't have much time, 3 hours at the most." "Alright. I will try. But Dylin…" "Dylin will understand the predicament. We need to leave." "Will I see him again?" "I don't know." He said. I grabbed my hair clip and took his hand as we vanished into an incredible light. When we appeared on Olympus, everyone was scrambling round. A few cloud nymphs came over to me and ushered me to a screen. "My dear. You must be ready for the preparations of the sun." They changed me into a yellow tunic and braided my hair with gold. I slipped my clip. They did my make-up and I met my father. I bowed to him and he lifted his hands over my bent head. ?"I bestow upon Sapphire Marie Bright, temporary Immortality." I started glowing. It hurt, a lot, but I stayed strong, only letting a single tear fall. I raised my head. My Charakam bounced on my neck. "Sapphire?" Asked a voice. It was Lend. "Lend what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice seemed sterner. "Me? What about you?" He asked. "My father has called upon me to assist him try to keep the earth warm, you guys are taking too long." I said. "Why are you glowing?" He asked, staring at me. I wished Dylin was here. "My father has bestowed upon me temporary immortality so I do not die when assisting him with the sun. I must ask again, why are you here?" I asked. "I'm in a dream." "Alright." "Lord Helios, how do we defeat Nyx?" He asked. My father answered. "You hold the key. The child of sun was gifted with her destiny. Come Sapphire, it is time to raise the sun." He said to me. "Good luck Lend." I said. I climbed up on to the fire filled chariot behind my father. The white stallions were being calmed by Eos. She led them out. I looked back to see Lend was gone. "Dylin, my moon beam. I am sorry." I said under my breath as my father snapped the reins and sent the chariot into the sky.


	11. To Save the Arts Snipit part 2

**I completely forgot about this part, so I HAD to add it!**

Sapphire PoV

My father and me were in the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked. I looked down, the treats came alive as there day started. "Yes father. It is." It really was more than beautiful. It was stunning. He took one of my hands and held it up. The constellation Leo rubbed his mane onto my hand. "I cannot bring anyone up here. Ever." Helios said, sadly. "I am sorry father." "No, it is not your doing. Maybe when you're older, I offer immortality to you. You would get this view every day." "I couldn't father. Dylin is down there, without him, none of this isn't worth it." I said. "I understand, Aphrodite has hit you hard." I giggled. I never imagine spending real time with my father. But he is amazing, I totally see why mom fell in love with him. "Indeed she has." "But I can understand. Even if he is a little darker for my standards, he treats you right." "How do you…" "I fly over everything. I see all. Yeah perk of being your father. And my sister watches the night. So it is the perfect arrangement for you two." He said. "Alright." I said, aimlessly looking at the ground, I kept touching my hair piece. "My daughter. What troubles you. "I didn't get to say anything to Dylin. He will wake up at 7 am like he does because of me every morning and find me gone. I couldn't bear for him to be that sad. "My daughter. You were summoned, he will understand. He is your perfect half. He will understand when you return tonight. But I must warn you. If the quest does not end tonight. Lend dies." "Why?!" "You are forbidden to return to the sky tomorrow, or until the quest is complete." "Who forbade him?" "Your boyfriend." "Dylin." I laughed. We continued the entire day until we reached the end point. We dismounted the horses and I watched Selene take the skies. She was so beautiful, just like Dylin. "Come, we are going to Olympus before I take away your Immortality." "Why?" "You wouldn't want to miss your ride home, now would you?" I was confused now. But I took my father's hand anyway and we vanished. We appeared on Olympus and I saw many gods. It was amazing up here. But then I saw the most beautiful thing ever, more beautiful than the tapestries, then the vases, more than the gods. I saw Dylin. He ran over to me and hugged me. I held him tight. He picked me off the ground slightly. I just laughed. "Dylin, I am sorry. I couldn't say goodbye, I really wanted to and…" I was silenced. His warm lips against mine. I melted into it. As we separate, he observed my outfit. "Very interesting. I never saw you as a dress person." "It's a tunic, and I'm not. He ran his hand down my long braid that was over my shoulder. He touched my ear. He pulled his hand back slightly and moved the stray hairs covering it. "You wore it. "I had a short second to grab it before my father flashed me out. I knew I had to have something of yours." "Thank you. I was so scared." Helios came over. Daughter, Apollo has returned home." He said. "So no more Sun Chariot?" "No. But I can see that there are plenty of things you would rather do. Come; let us remove your Immortality. Dylin backed up and Helios took my hands and Said. "I take away the Immortality bestowed upon Sapphire Marie Bright. Does she allow?" He asked. This could be it, I could stay a god and see those sights every day. But something behind me sounded much better. "I Sapphire Marie Bright, Allow." I said. I felt the sting of pain again, but I held back my tears. I felt my entire body pop. I fell back. Dylin caught me. "my daughter. Rest. You have done us all a great deed." Helios. "And boy? Yes Lord Helios?" "take care of my daughter." "Forever." "Alright." He helped me up and carried me bridal style. I saw our Camaro. When I drive, it is Yellow, when Dylin drives, it is pitch black. It was a combined Christmas present from our Immortal and Mortal parents. I barely could see it in the dark. He set me down in the passenger seat and drove to camp. It was a silent ride. "Dylin?" "Yes My ray of Sunshine?" I smiled at his nickname. "Are you mad at me?" He drifted an parked on the side of the road, lucky it was night, or it would be really bad. He got out of the car. He appeared on my side and opened the door. "I could never be mad at you. When I found out you were gone. I was mad at myself. When I looked up to see two passengers in the sun chariot. My only thought was if you didn't come back. What if something happened or you loved it up there. You are crazy to think I ever could be mad at you." He hugged me tight. A tear fell off my eye onto his shoulder. He got up and got into the driver's seat again and we finished our ride home. Dylin helped me out of the car and my knees gave way. He caught me. He balanced me against him. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep on the ground. Dylin said he needed to message Lend. He did. Lend's face came up. "You did it man!" Dylin said, his arm safely wrapped around me. "Good we congratulated them and such, now can we go to bed?" I asked, totally out of it. "Yes." "And I think technically I can call you Walking Sun, miss 'I flew the sun chariot.'" Will taunted. "I will get you Solace. Just wait until I get better." "Oh, I'm so scared." "You better be." Dylin laughed. HE swiped his hand through the message. We walked to me cabin. I was too tired to turn the knob, so I yelled. "Carter! Open the door!" My older brother came. "Sapph! What happened? And why are you in dad's ceremonial clothes?" "Tomorrow." I said, pushing past him and falling onto my bed. Dylin came over. He moved the hair that had fallen over my face away. "Goodnight my ray of sunshine." He whispered. "And goodnight to my moonbeam. And I promise, I will be here in the morning." He kissed me before leaving. I fell into the deepest sleep.


	12. Can You Ever Forgive Me?

**Sorry about reposting this, but I didn't like chaptering it, it was too hard.**

Sapphire POV

Me and Dylin were playing Slap Jack. I hit the final pile. "I win!" "But the sun was in my eyes." "The sun is behind you smart one." "Let

me rephrase, the sun's ,perfect in every way, daughter." He said. I kissed him softly. "I still win." He grunted. I just laughed. "Sapphire,

Dylin. Could you come to the big house?" Asked Chiron. "Sure." We said, following the wise Centaur. "We just got a new camper. He

was quickly determined as the son of Eos. As you know, Dawn is at her parents. So I was wondering if you two could bring him around

before dinner?" "Sure." I said. I looked at the boy. He had fiery red hair, and chocolate brown eyes. "Hey babe, are you from

Tennessee? Because you're the only ten-I-see!" "Actually, I'm from New York." I said. "I'm Evan. Got a name beautiful, or would you

rather me call you that, beautiful?" "I'm Sapphire. And this is Dylin. Were the children of Selene and Helios." I said. "Interesting." He

smirked. Dylin took my hand. I could fell his tension. "Dylin! The Hermes kids panted our cabin PINK! Everything down to our clothes!

The madness! It is so hideous!" Cried his sister Crescent, screamed. He looked at me and kissed my cheek before running over. "Well

now that count Gothula (Dracula with Goth in it.) is gone, wanna make out?" "No!" "Come on babe!" "No." "Feisty! Evan like!" "I have a

boyfriend you jerk." "Who would steal Evan's woman?" "Dylin." I said turning towards the artery station. "Chiron, something came up, I

have to go, sorry." I left Evan standing there and I walked over to Dylin's cabin. Someone grabbed my wrist. "Hey Sapphire, wanna

kiss?" Dylin said. He never just called my Sapphire. I turned and kissed him. He was a lot rougher then he usually was. And he didn't

feel, right. I heard a door slam and I opened my eyes and I saw fiery red hair. I pushed him off me. "What the Hades?!" "Evan always

get's what he wants." "Well, Evan is about to be beat up." I spent the next 20 minutes beating him to a pulp. His entire body was the

color of his stupid hair. I walked over to Dylin's cabin and knocked on the door gently. Crescent opened the door slowly and saw it was

me. She looked behind her and closed the door behind her. "Sapphire! What happened?" "What do you mean?" "Dylin. He trashed the

cabin. He kept on yelling, we were all so scared. He shattered the mirror with his bare fist! Sapphire, after he smashed the mirror, he

left. Just walked out the back door. Gone. Why is he so angry?" The slammed door. "Some jerk tricked me into kissing him in front of

Dylin." I said sheepishly. Her mouth dropped. "What?! I see now why Dylin is so ticked." She looked up. "IF we don't find him before

nightfall, we won't fin him at all." She said. I let out a tear. This was my entire fault. She wrapped her arms around me. "Now Sapph,

don't cry." I hugged her. "It's all my fault." "Don't say that. Whatever happened, I know you wouldn't cheat on Dylin on purpose." "His

voice was so similar. I didn't think." "That kid is an idiot. So stop crying and go find my brother." She said. I wiped my eyes on my cuffs.

My mascara came off. I went into the forest and kept calling Dylin's name with no hope. Finally, Carter had to literally drag me back to

the cabin. "He is safest in the moonlight. You aren't. Please Sapph. Go to bed, he will turn up." "Alright." I whispered. I laid down. I

after tossing and turning for an hour, finally fell asleep. I saw some caves by the lake, Dylin was sitting in one. Glowing. I woke to

someone shaking me, saying my name. "Dylin?" I asked the darkness. "No Sapph, it's Carter. You were screaming." "Oh. Sorry." I

already talked the guys back to sleep. Do you want to talk about what happened with Dylin?" He asked. He was such an awesome big

brother. "That jerk son of Eos, he tricked me into kissing him. And Dylin saw." "Oh Sapphy." No one got away with that except him.

"What do I do Carter?" "Well, I think you should go find him. Dylin is a reasonable guy. He will understand. Now get your boyfriend

back." He said. I got up and grabbed my jacket and ran out of the cabin. I went to the beach. I couldn't find any stupid caves. My neck

burned. My chakram kept burning me. Every time I touched it, it reminded me of him. I finally took it and chucked it into a small bit of

rocks. I collapsed on the dark ground, crying. Just then I felt a soft glow behind me. They strung something on my neck. I touched it.

My chakram! I spun around to see Dylin sitting on the grass behind me. "You dropped it, rather threw it." "Dylin!" I slung my arms

around his neck. I cried on his shoulder. He didn't return the hug. "Please. My moonbeam." I whispered to him. I felt him latch on tight

to me. I felt hot tears on my shoulder. "My Ray of Sunlight." We just sat there, hugging, crying. Finally, we released each other. He

wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Dyl, Dylin. Dylin! Look at me please!" I practically screamed, probably scaring some tree nymphs.

He looked at me, his soft eyes, dark, angry. "What Sapphire?" "what Evan did…" "Forget it Sapph, I saw it all." "But you didn't hear

what happened! He tried to get e to kiss him. I left. I heard your voice asking for a kiss. I turned and kissed 'you', but I heard a door

slam shut and I opened my eyes to see Evan. I am so sorry. When I found out, I beat him to a pull[ and tried to find you." "And I am

suppose to by you weren't just cheating and you made that story up?" "Yes. At least let me prove it." "How?" I pulled his collar and

kissed him. I pushed into it deep. He was just stunned. I pulled off. "There's more where that came from." I joked. "I need some time to

process this all." His glow died down and he vanished into the darkness. Dylin! I screamed after him. I ran after him. I tripped on a root.

Everything went black. I woke up in bed. "Ow, my head." I complained. Carter handed me an Ice Pack. "I found you outside the cabin

after someone banged on the door extremely hard. You have a nasty bump on your head." He said. "I found him, but he didn't want to

listen to me." "Give him time Sapphy. He is back at his cabin though." I got up and ran next door. Dylin sat on his bed and Will was

stitching his hand. I saw the shattered mirror across the room. "Dylin?" "Hey Sapph." Will said. Dylin turned the other way. "Ok Dylin,

you're good for now. Next week I'll remove those. Next time, don't punch a mirror." Will said getting up before leaving. "Dylin. Look at

me, please." I begged. He refused. "You swore on the Styx you would never stop loving me!" I screamed at him, tears burning my eyes,

my necklace burning me again. "And I haven't." He said. 'Then why do you keep running from me?" I yelled. "You want to know why?!"

He stood up and got in my face. He was taller, so he was right in my face. "It's because the girl I love more than my life, the girl I have

been in love since I was little, the girl I have ALWAYS looked up with, cheated on me. You think that it's find if you apologize. I can't just

move on from that and completely forgive you. Yes I swore to always love you, and I will never stop, but that doesn't mean I will be

with you. It was just as your fault than Evan's. And I can't live with that. Sapphire, I would rather die than lose you, but I just can't do

this stupid charade anymore." "Dylin please don't leave me, I love you." I sobbed. His eyes were wet too. "I can't. I'm sorry. I just need

a break." He said, his anger washed away, he was upset too. "Whatever Dylin, you're done with me. I get it." I took off my necklace

and transformed it. I threw it at his wall. "But let me make one thing straight for you. None of this, the gods, my siblings, me, matters

without you at my side. I'm done, with all of it. It isn't worth going on without you standing by my side, telling me everything is ok.

Nothing, I will just wilt away. But, just know. Good luck." I turned and walked out of the cabin. I went to mine and forced myself to stop

crying. Carter walked into my side. "I heard you come in, is everything good now?" "No, but it's not anyone else's problem anymore. I

am stepping down. Congratulations, you are the new head of Helios cabin." I said. I packed up my stuff and walked out of the excusive

head of Cabin room. I threw my stuff on the normal girl's side. "Sapph, you have got to be kidding me." "I'm not. I'm done with being

important." "But that's what we all are. Everyone is important, everyone is special." "Without Dylin, I'm not. I am nothing important, and

I don't want to be." I said. "Where is your necklace?" "I got rid of it." "Why?" He said, clutching his throwing knife, καθαρό φως του

ήλιου, or Pure Sunlight in English. It burned anyone but him and it was made by Hephaestus in our father's chariot flame. "I can't do it

anymore. I won't. Without Dylin, I don't want anything." "Sapphire. Surely you and Dylin have had some nasty fight before, right?"

"Yeah, but we always forgave each other." I sniffled. "I have an idea to bring up your spirits. Tell me the best thing you ever did with

Dylin." He said. I knew exactly what to tel him. "We were 12, Young 7th graders. I was playing kickball with the boys and Dylin was

under in the shade of a tree. It was a warm spring day. He was watching the game. I went over and invited him to play. He didn't want

to, but I pulled him to play. He went to kick and kicked the ball across the field so far. He had gotten a home run. When he reached

home base, I hugged him so tight, he was smiling so big. It was so sweet. It was also the day after he got his braces removed, so his

teeth were so white and beautiful. He was. Is hair wasn't long then, just shaggy on the top. He looked so happy. It made me happy,

just knowing how happy he was." I finished. I giggled at the memory. "See. Just a small memory makes you smile." "But that's all they

will be now, memories." I laid down in the bed. I curled up. "Let me die her now." I said. "Sapphire…" "I'm done caring." I said, throwing

the blanket over my head. I let out a sob.

No PoV

Carter walked out of the cabin and left the door open. He walked over to Hypnos. "Hey Clovis!" I shook the son of Hypnos. "Hey

*yawn* Carter. Sup?" "Could you help Sapphire sleep? She is really stressed right now and I want her to sleep." "Sure thing. Don't

worry about me falling asleep, your cabin is much to bright." He said, getting up. He walked out. I walked over to the Moon cabin. "I

knocked on the door. "Whoever it is, there at breakfast." He heard Dylin's voice say. It was rasped and tired. He opened the door and

Dylin was on a bed. Holding a picture. A teardrop fell on it. He saw the picture, it was Sapphire and him kissing. On the back was

writing, girls. He couldn't read it. "What do you want Carter?" Dylin said. H stuffed the picture in his pocket. He stood up and walked to

the older boy. "If you are here to punch me or whatever, just do it." He said, dryly. "I just need to know. Do you still love her?" "Oh

course I do. I will physically never go a day without thinking about her." "You know, when you were gone, she screamed in the night for

you, she was having night terrors until I sent her out? She was so sorry. An when you rejected her again and again, she broke down.

She isn't the cabin leader anymore, she gave it up. She is losing her mind Dylin. She can't without you just as much as you can't live

without her. He said. "She resigned?" "Yeah. Shocked me too. She is so stressed. She told me to leave her alone so she can die of

depression." He said. "Why aren't you with her?" "I should be asking the same, and she is sleeping, I sent Clovis to relax her." "Ho

would you feel if Sophie cheated on you?" "I would be ticked, but I would listen to what happened. And I don't know if you need a

mythology refresher, but Eos is the kind of goddess who get's whatever and whoever she wants. I would assume she would spoil her

son. He has the ability to mimic voices." He said. "What?" "If you had listened to her instead of being ticked, you would have heard her

say that. She loves you Dylin. You must be too thick headed to see, but she would gladly die for you. And from the looks of it, seems

like she already is." Carter said before going over to the door. "Our door is open if you need to do anything." "Thanks Carter." Dylin

said. He walked over to Sapphire's cabin. She was peacefully sleeping. Clovis had done a good job. He strung her necklace on her neck.

"My ray of Sunlight." He whispered in her ear." He kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered open. "Dylin?" She whispered. "Sapph." She

started crying and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Dylin." She cried. He hugged her back. "I am so sorry Sapphire. I was such an

idiot for doubting you. You are just so beautiful, I couldn't believe you when you said you loved me." "Know that I always will." She

said. He cupped her face and kissed it. She kissed him sweetly, So you still love me?" She asked. "I never stopped, never forget that."

He said. "Don't forget it either. I will never stop." They kissed again. A knock took them out of the kiss. Carter was at the door. "If I

may, I would like to resign my duties as Leader." He said. "Alright. And here." She threw him a set of keys. "What's this for?" "The new

Laser light show is opening tonight, take her to it. The daughter of Athena should like a nice history lesion, and you won't completely be

clueless. And use those so you don't look stupid walking." He looked at the keys to see it was Sapphire and Dylin's Camaro keys. "No

way!" He said. "Have fun Carter." He ran over and hugged her. "Love ya!" He saw Dylin's face before adding. "As a great sister!" He

ran out. They laughed. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." He said before leaning in again.


	13. Heaven and Hell

**This is my worst Sapphin, due to it being so sad. I love this, I think it is amazing for me to have texted myself most of the stoy, but it is so dang sad!**

Sapphire and Dylin were sent into NYC to investigate a mutated Hydra that was attacking Demi-gods. It somehow obtained the ability

to spit acid. The easily found it. A fight started quickly. As they fought, the Hydra's huge steps caused the ground to crack under him.

Dylin was thinking of a plan when he fell. He looked to see his foot had been caught into a crack in the road. He pulled hard, but he was

stuck. His shield skidded across the pavement and was out of reach to him. The hydra came towards him. It got ready to blast him. "No

one touches my boyfriend!" Sapphire screamed sending her pendant at it. The blast hit her chakram and melting it. She ran towards

him. She grabbed a hold of him. "You can't get me out of this, go Sapphire!" "If we are going to die, were dying together!" "You can't

possible..." "Watch me Dylin. You are not leaving me." She grabbed a hold of him as the Hydra spit the venom it had been building up.

"Heaven or Hell, together forever?" She whispered to him. "Together forever." Dylin responded as the blast approached. But instead of

hitting them, they felt a pull. They couldn't hang on to each other, they were sucked into a portal. When Sapphire woke up, she was in

an attire she recognized, the ceremonial tunic, for her father. "No." She whispered. She saw her father parking his chariot. He ran up

and hugged her. "Sapphire. We have saved you." "Please tell me you didn't." She cried. "I had to Sapph. You were going to die." "But

Dylin..." "Is alive. His mother was a le to save him like I did you." "How did you save us?" She asked. "We attached your essences to

our Chariots." "Between life and death." She whispered. "What?" "I promised Dylin Heaven or Hell, together forever. I lied to him."

"Sapphire. We saved you." "But at a cost, like everything else in this world." She yelled. "Selene had to leave before Dylin was aboard.

You have about 2 hours before you must attend with me." He said, barely audible. She sprinted to Selene's court. There were white

horses and Nymphs everywhere. It was painted white and navy. Then she saw him. A boy with midnight black hair. He wore a black

tunic. It went to his pale knee. He turned towards her. His navy eyes looked at her. "Sapphire?" "Dylin!" She cried running over to him.

They hugged extremely tight. She cried on his black tunic. "Dylin, we won't ever be able to see each other again." She cried. "Shh,

Sapph. It will be ok." "How?" "You shine so bright. You will fall in love again." He Whispered. "But I don't want to fall in love again, I

want you Dylin." He rubbed his hand against the back of her head. "The gods have ripped us apart. There is a reason why, but we

have to wait and see. They saved us for a reason." "But what if that reason was to separate us forever?" "My mother loves you. And I

assume your father doesn't hate me either. This was the effect for saving us." "Separating us forever?" "Everything comes at a price. I

want you to stop dreading over me. Fall in love again. But know, my word I promised you a lifetime ago, will never be broken. I will

ALWAYS love you." "Then how could you ask me to move on?" "Because I love you." He said. He kissed her softly. As he started to end

it, she grabbed his tunic and pulled him in and kissed him passionately. She pulled away slowly. "I don't care if I have to wait days,

months, years, centuries! You are mine, and I am yours. I will wait for you. Forever." "Sapph." He hugged her again. "Sapphire. It is

time to go." Helios said, sadly. "Don't forget me Dylin. Don't forget don't forget that little girl with yellow eyes, that girl you grew up

with, the one who is in love with you. Don't forget me. Don't forget that girl who loves you." She cried. She felt something pull her.

"Dylin!" She cried. She reached for him but the force pulling her was too strong. She looked threw her wet eyes. She was at the sun

chariot. "Dylin." She cried out. "Don't forget." She sobbed. Her father silently stepped into the chariot. He began the horses and they

began to fly off. She crouched down and cried. She sat there all day, crying. "My daughter. It will get easier. Separated from my sister

every day has been very difficult. I have accepted my role in life and live like this. Every day." "It gets easier?" She asked. "Yes. Give it

time." "It is all I have now." She said softly.

50 year flash

Helios took Sapphire's wrist, stopping her from entering the chariot. "What is wrong father?" Helios said. "We have a meeting with

Zeus and Hades. I have requested Apollo to take the skies for the day. Selene will come too." "Why will Selene be coming father?" He

looked at her sadly. "Because it involves her son." "Her son father?" "You do not remember daughter." "What do I not remember

father?" "Dylin." "Dylin." She said, trying the name on her lips. It reminded her of something. "Don't forget me! Dylin!" She remembered

screaming, but she couldn't see a face, or remember why she was screaming. She walked across the clouds from her home in the sky to

Olympus. She looked up to see Selene setting the moon. She always felt a connection with the moon. It was weird; she was the

Princess of the Sun. She flashed out of her ceremonial clothes into her city clothes. Which were a yellow tank top, white jeans and a

white crocheted short open sweater. She also wore neon yellow sneakers. The shoes reminded her of someone. Someone who would

laugh a beautiful laugh. She arrived with her father who had also changed him in to a yellow polo and jeans. They walked onto

Olympus. "Great Zeus, why have you summoned us?" "I did not summon you, your father did."Father?" "It is something important my

dear, something for you." Just then a black haired woman and a black haired boy came in. The woman had long black hair. She wore a

flowing black blouse and dark black jeans. The boy wore a long sleeve black cotton shirt and dark jeans. His hair was really long and

black. It reminded her of silk. She looked at his eyes. Navy blue. Just then old memories flooded back. She saw two little kids playing,

then older kids joking around, and then she saw two young adults kissing. It was the same kids were all the same. The girl was her.

"Dylin." She said. He looked at her. He studied her features for a minute before looking at her eyes and running towards her. "My Ray

of Sunshine." He said into her long blonde hair. "And my Moonbeam." She said. "Ehem."Zeus said. They turned to the Sky god. "Lord

Zeus, we have come to ask if Sapphire and Dylin can go back to the mortal world." "Helios. You know the rules of death. But if Sapphire

and Dylin give up there Immortality their souls would be mine. They would be treated greatly with Elysium. They would both be there.

Or they can chose to stay up in there placements as gods." Hades said. "I am sorry." He said. "Sapphire, Dylin, you must chose death

or immortality." "Heaven or Hell, together forever?" She asked him. He smiled. "Together forever." He said. He took her hand. "We have

decided to die." Dylin told the King of the gods. "Alright. Helios, Selene, take your Immortality back." Zeus said. Helios handed them a

gold coin. "Goodbye my child." He said to Sapphire, hugging her. "Goodbye my son." Selene said. "Goodbye Mother." Dylin said, hugging

his mother. Held his mother's hands and she said. "I take away the Immortality bestowed upon Dylin Christopher Moon. Does he

allow?" She asked. "I, Dylin Christopher Moon, Allow." He glowed a pale before falling on the ground. She tucked the coin under his

tongue. Then Helios began with Sapphire. "I take away the Immortality bestowed upon Sapphire Marie Bright. Does she allow?" He

asked. "I Sapphire Marie Bright, Allow." She said. She felt a bright light absorb her, then nothing. "Goodbye my daughter." Echoed

above her.

**Review! Tell me what your reaction to it was!**

**And please no comments how long it is.**


	14. AN

**So guys, I really don't have the hugest amount of ideas for this couple. I just had a huge amount of idea, but I burned out. I am working on 2 now, but if you have any ideas, PM or review I would love ideas. When I can't think of an idea, which happens too much, I bash my head repeatedly with my small journal. So even if the idea is about Sapphire eating a pj and j sandwich, OK. I am so bored, and desperate for ideas, I would figure out a way to make that work, so PLEZ give a girl a hand. And if you just want to give your honest opinion about a story, give me a message, just don;t go mean, Constructive Criticism please. And hat's bout it. So yeah. All the stories h=on here are also posted on my DA account, plus a ton more. I don't post all my stuff here, just my better stuff. So check that out, and my original story, which this month is the 1 year anniversary, and I am rewriting it, so that's something to check out too. So I am done boring all of you to death, bye! ~GreakFreak**


	15. Mr and Mrs Moon

**This is one of four. This chapter is dedicated to Qwerty(guest) Who kindly read the fist chaper and told me ~ :You suck. So does your OCs.~ Is it still bad?**

Dylin PoV

I walked out of my cabin. I looked to see Sapphire showing a class how to throw a discus. I snuck up to her cabin and kicked the door gently. Carter opened it. "What's up Dylin? Sapphy isn't here." "I need to talk to your father." "Why?" I pulled out the ring from my pocket. "Oh Jez." "Can you help me?" "Yeah. Come on in." Carter said. I followed him into the cabin. "Are you ready for marriage Dylin? I mean. I think you two are perfect together and all, but your 20." "I can't imagine a life without her, and with a demi-god life where our lives always at risk, I need to call her mine." "Alright Dylin. I'll call dad tonight. Come around 10. I will send Sapphy away." "How are you allowed to call her that?" "Older brother and my awesomeness level is very high." He laughed. "Thanks Carter. I owe you one." "You owe him what?" Sapphire said, behind me. "I gave this idiot dating advise, from a true master." Carter slyly said. "Yeah, I know you are such a liar. I gave you the idea, and the car to take your girlfriend out, so I am not buying that ridiculous story, but I'll let you keep your little boy secrets." She said. "Ok, So I have to go. Um bye Carter, bye Sapp." I kissed Sapph's cheek before running off like a complete idiot."

*Time Skip*

"Are you sure Chiron said to give Drew this letter now? And why me?" "I'm sure he just asked you randomly. So o!" I heard Sapphire and Cater say. I saw Sapphire run off. "What was that about?" "I sent Sapphire with a letter to Aphrodite to give her a total midnight makeover." "You my friend, are completely evil." "I know." He said. We went to the girls side of the cabin and summoned a mist. "Oh goddess of the Rainbow, please summon, Helios, lord of the Sun." Carter said. A bright light appeared. "Carter, my son, what is it?" "It is about Dylin…" "The boy who wishes to marry Sapphire?" I spoke up. "YOU You know about that?" "I see everything." "So, can I?" "I have seen you two together since the day you were born, You grew up together, played together, fought, loved, enjoyed, protected each other every day of your existence. I would be proud to call you my son." I was jumping inside. But I played it cool outside. "Thank you Lord Helios." "I have one request." "Yes?" "Have a night wedding. I wish to walk my only daughter down the aisle." "Of course Lord Helios." He swiped his hand though the message. "Congrats bro!" We high fived. I walked out of the cabin, bouncing in excitement. Just then I saw pink. Sapphire decked out in frilliness and color, and makeup. "What happened to.,.." "Don't even dare say it." She said, really mad. She kicked her door down. "Carter!" She yelled. I couldn't hold in a laugh. I went to my cabin. Lunar and my sister's tacked me. "What did Helios say?" "He said he would be proud to call me his son." I whispered, talking myself into it. "So that's a yes? Oh my gods! Dylin's getting married!" They cheered. "How are you going to propose? Sunset walk on the beach? Movie and candlelight dinner? Text? Tell us!" "Just watch little sister." I said, climbing into bed.

*Next day*

No PoV

Dylin sat at the picnic table. Sapphire walked out of her cabin and sat next to him. "What's up commando?" "Cold you grab your hair pin?" "Sure." She ran back into her cabin and found it sitting on her dresser. She came out and Dylin had moved and was laying on the ground. She laid down next to him. She handed it to him. "Do you remember when I gave this to you?" He said, playing with it. "Yeah. No soon after, we were drugged an starting making out, right here." She laughed. Dylin rolled and was on top of her. "Dylin?" He leaned down and kissed her. After a very long time of assonate kissing, Dylin lifted his head slowly, breathing heavy. "I love you, so much." "I love you too." She said, also much out of breath. He reached in his coat pocket. "If you love me so much, marry me." He said, pulling out the bronze band with a small diamond in it. She grabbed his hand in hers. "Yes. Yes I will marry you." She breathed hard again, before laughing. He slipped the ring on her finger. His hand couldn't stop shaking. It was a perfect fit. He bend down and kissed her again. He felt a small cold feeling as her arms wrapped around his neck. After a lifetime later, they got up. He picked her up bridal style and pranced around camp, yelling. "Check out my fiancé!" and "She said Yes!" They were applauded. He went to her cabin and kicked the door. Carter opened it. "Make way for my Fiancé!" Dylin said. Sapphire was red. "Wow, I knew getting dad to say yes was easy, but she actually wants to marry you?" Carter joked. "Oh, Carter. I think I should show Sophie that video…" "Congratulations to the future Mr. and Mrs. Moon!" Carter yelled. "Much better." Sapphire joked. Carter left. "What was that about?" "Let's just say Carter likes playing out scenes with Sophie with dolls." "Oh Gods." "So Mr. Moon, What would you like to do?" "I don't know Mrs. Moon, what would you like to do?" "I personally would like to continue your little way of proposing." She smiled. "Anything for you." He smiled leaning in.


	16. Flashbacks

**Procrastination! I need to work on Nano Wrimo and other stuff, but Sapphin is all in my head. So I actually had to a progect in ELA where we had to make a god. So i rewrote Hevan or Hell. My class loved it. It shocked me! One guy asked if Sapphire was 'Hot'. Tok me a minute to answer. Two of the boys were pretending to cry. It was funny. But I had to explane to a girl how in greece it is ok to date your famiily. No a great conversation. So anyway, to the real reason to read this, SApphin!**

* * *

Dance 2008

Dylin's PoV

I looked in my mirror, my navy colored braces shined and stuck out of my mouth. Why can't I have perfect teeth like Sapph, my family

friend that lives with me? Her and her twin, David. Me and David are best friends, and Sapph is awesome too. She isn't a girly girl. She

dresses up when se ant, and when she doesn't, she doesn't. I have had this huge crush on her. But I had to move on from her, she

was too perfect. So I said yes when Jennifer Godoy asked me to the Girl's choice dance. The dance was tonight. I heard a conversation

between my date, and my crush. "Look Sapphy, Dyl-Dyl is mine. Don't ever think about going near him." "Dylin is like my brother. I won't

ditch him." "You will, because his girlfriend told him not to." "How about not." I said. "Dyl-Dyl! Ready for the dance?" "I am, but I am not

going with you. Were done Jen." "But Dyl-Dyl!" "It's Dylin. I care about my friends way more than you. You act like I am yours! I can't

stand it, I am done!" "Fine, whatever!" "Bye." I waved. She stormed out. "Nice work Dyl-Dyl." "Shut up Sapphy." "Sapphire. It's time to

go. I have reservations for that restaurant." "Hey Marcus, could Dylin tag along? He just lost his date." "Come on Sapph. It's a night for

us. Not your 3rd wheel, friend." "Marcus!" "Hey Sapph. It's fine. Dinner and Dancing were never my thing. I'll be fine, go enjoy your

night." I said. I gave a convincing smile before going to my room. I sat on the windowsill by my window. The moon was huge. I just

drowned out the feelings, I dumped the only girl that ever liked me, and the girl I am in love with, is going to the dance with a total

jerk. "You just going to sit there all night?" I turned to see Sapphire leaning against my doorframe. Her elegant yellow dress looked

stunning on her beautiful frame. "What are you still doing ghee?" I asked. "I am here to take my date to the dance." "What?" "Marcus

is a jerk, I dumped him." "Really?" "Yeah. So I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" "I'd love

to." I took her extended elbow and we got my dad to drop us off at the school. Everything about Sapphire made her perfect, but this,

her big heart, I love her. Yeah, I am 12, but I do. I love her. We danced for most of the night. As we waited for my dad to come, they

kicked everyone out of the building. We stood outside. I shrugged off my jacket and laid it on her tan shoulders. She grabbed the sides

of it and pulled it around her. "Thanks Dylin." She kissed my cheek. My dad came and picked us up asking how our night was. I was

speechless, but fearless Sapphire explained what happened this amazing night. I went right to my room. I looked at the moon. "Mom,

where ever you are. I know you would love Sapphire, as much as I do. If you're out there, just know I love you. I have never met you,

nor have I ever seen a picture of you, but I feel a connection with you. Please, just find me." I touched the dog tag on my neck. It was

from her. It said, ακτή σελήνης, but for some reason, I could see it said, Moonbeam. "I feel my dad too." I turned and saw Sapphire.

She was in her pajamas. "How long were you there?" "Long enough. You want your mom. I want my dad. He left e a sunny side up

necklace. I just want to know him. What is he doing now? Sitting at home reading a news paper?" She gave e a hug. "Sometimes I

need a dad. Not a borrowed dad, a real dad. Someone to play football with, and read me bedtime stories and tickle me." "Sapph. I can

promise you this. You will be the mother I never had, and I will always think about you hen raising my kids." "Really?" "Of course. You're

my best friend." "Best friend? Right." She said unsure. I kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight." I said. "Night Dylin." She squeezed me

one, before going off to bed.

* * *

**Enjoy guys! And sent me Ideas on what you want to see Sapphin do next!**


	17. Snip its and inportant info

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thxs or sticking with Sapphin. I posted on DA a pic of them. Well, not 'them' but photos from Google. ;)**

** rainpathlovesartemisDOTdevia ntartDOTcom/#/d5km58f**

**Just replace the dots with .'s. **

**Ok who wants to hear a snipit so this wasn't a waste of anyones time? Ok!**

* * *

_'20 years it took the first;_

_No help from the gods because he was cursed; _

_20 days for u with the same consequences; _

_Or all that will be left are your corpses'_

She caught herself and looked at me. She was a tad bit taller than me."A quest has been announced! Sapphire has been chosen. Who shall you bring?" Everyone was cheering, begging me to pick them. "No one. This is my mission, and with that prophecy, I need to do this alone." I said. "Cabin leader meeting, now!" Chiron called. We all walked to the ping pong table. Lunar walked out of the big house, wrapped in a blanket. She sat in Dylin's seat. "Alright. Dylin has been kidnapped. We need to decipher the Prophecy. "I think I figured out some. Odysseus took 20 years to get home from Troy." "Maybe, but why do you think that could help?" Percy asked. "Because both our fathers hated him. He blinded your half-brother and his men ate my father's flock." "Yeah, maybe. It might be theoretically be saying you have to do something, in 20 days." "The last line is the simplest. Don't do it or fail. You and Dylin die." Clarisse commented. "Pack a bag child. You can leave after lunch. Meeting dismissed." Chiron said.

* * *

**I have more,but I don't want to spoil it for everyone. ;) It will be done within the week. Hopefully. Oh, and I have basketball everyday but Sundays, for 2 hours. So this may not update as son as I hoped. Sorry. :( But I will work through scheduling to bring you the romance of Sapphin. ~Greakfreak  
**


	18. Winter Wonderland

**I hate procrastination on writing...**

Sapphire's PoV

I looked at the glittering snow around Central Park. I had my yellow Pea Coat on, with dark blue jeans, a knit yellow and black hat, with matching gloves, and short black boots. In my right hand firmly held Dylin's left hand. He matched me almost perfectly, except his was all black, with white accents, and black work boots. His black hair stuck to his face, I had braided mine behind my head. His navy eyes sparkled in his surroundings. I reached my left hand and moved his choppy bangs. He smiled at my touch. I smiled. "So my wonderful girlfriend, how are you enjoying your walk in Central Park?" Dylin asked me, swinging our interlocked hands. "Cold." I answered. He smiled again, I love his smile, and it was his best feature. He pulled me in and gave me a bone crushing hug. I didn't mind. I buried my head in his neck. He was warm. "Better?" I lied big time, his voice is his best feature, it's so sexy! "Much thanks." He let go, but grabbed my other hand and swung our palms. "Hi pretty girl." He said. "Hi." I giggled. I saw the sun setting behind him. He took notice of it and let go on one of my hands and pulled me off. "Hurry up! Were gonna miss it!" "I can't run very quick in boots! And where?" He grabbed my waist and threw my over his shoulder. "Dylin!" He laughed. He stopped in front of our black car. I reached in his back pocket; I was still on his shoulder and pulled out the keys. The car turned yellow. "Give me the keys Sapph." I hands them to him with a laugh. The cars color drained off and it was black again. He put me down in the passenger seat. He ran around and got in the driver's seat. I cranked the heat up. He smiled and quickly changed the gear; somehow he even made that look hot. He drove off, making the tires most Likely leave tread marks. I held onto the handlebar on the ceiling. We were out of the city in no time and we were in the foresty part outside the city. "Dylin where are we going? Were in the middle of nowhere!" "Exactly." I giggled, gods, have I been around Aphs too much?" he stopped where he said he would, nowhere. It was a small meadow. There was a perfect, untouched blanket of snow. He appeared at my door. I took his hand as he helped me out. He got a smirk like the Stolls before a prank. He picked me off the ground and threw me into the snow. My face was covered in snow. "Dylin Christopher Moon!" I screamed. He was laughing. I grabbed a hand full of snow and threw it at him. We trashed the perfect blanket, except one spot. After our epic snowball fight, we laid in the one open spot and made snow angels. We laid in our spots, but grabbed each other's hand. The sun had finished setting, and the stars were everywhere. The bright field darkened. I saw a small glow next to me. Dylin was glowing, such a cool power. I rolled out of my snow angel and snuggled into Dylin. "This was really fun." I said into his chest. "It was." he said, rubbing my shoulder. I kissed his lips softly. He smiled. My eyelids got heavy. I hugged Dylin's chest. I felt him get up. "Carry me." I said, half awake. Be picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car. He opened a door and laid me in the back seat. He kissed my forehead before closing the door behind himself. He got into the driver seat and slowly began driving. I feel asleep after that. I woke up to being laid into my bed. A bright white light was laying me down. "Dylin." "Yes my Ray of Sunlight?" He asked. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." "My Moon Beam."


	19. Important!

**So thanks to the wickedly awesome TomTom0707, on Deviantart, I'm writing an awesome Sapphin. It's based if Sapphire and Dylin are in the titan war. But on the wrong side. I'm about halfway done with it. Sapphin fans will like it, bc there cute moments, but there not dating, yet. GTG if I want to finish soon. **

**Questions or ideas are welcome!**


	20. The Titan War

**This is dedicated to a close friend who always helps me with Sapphin. Tom. Your the best!**

* * *

Sapphire PoV

I stood with my brothers. Were going into war today. None of us want to, but our father chose his side, and now we must follow. I wish he had chosen our opponent's side, because they are equal with Demi-Gods. But, they don't believe that the other gods deserve a place with them at camp. So, my siblings, and my best friend/crush's siblings are raging war. Tonight the Olympians fall, and the Titans reclaim Olympus.

I walked up to my brother Carter, he was sharpening his sword. "Hey Cart. Are you ready?" "Yeah, but I really don't want to do this." "This isn't for, nor about us. This is about our parents." I said. He lifted his sword and looked at it in the sunlight, I avoided touching it. It was made out of the fires of our father's chariot. Only he can touch it. It burns anyone else who touches it. "Right, but I still don't like this. I'm only 15, and your only 13. Were not meant to fight a war." "I completely agree. But what are we going to do, walk up to Cronus and say, 'Hey Cronus, I'm not feeling like fighting with you, bye.'" I said, sarcastically. "I know, they kill us on instant." "Just think it as if we win, we will be respected. Helios won't be denied anymore, it's what we have to do." I said. "And if we lose, our corpses will be for a waste."

I touched his shoulder. "We won't die, Carter. We will survive, we will, I promise." I hugged him. "Thanks Sapphy." "No problem, I have to go find Dylin." "Ok, go to your boy toy." "What the Tartarus?! Dylin isn't my boy toy! I don't even like him that way!" "Liar." He grinned at me. He saw through my bluff. "No way, were cousins!" "Don't buy it. I've seen the way you look at him, the entire Titan Army has seen it. You're in love with him." "No I don't!" "Oh look, lover boy's right over there." I turned to see Dylin, failing at putting his armor. "Dylin!" I called to him. Carter made Kissy face at me. I slapped his shoulder. Dylin arrived. "Hey Sapph, ready?" "As ready as I can be." I said, as I fixed his armor. I tried not to blush as I touched his chest. "Demi-Gods, Monsters, we are ready to storm Olympus!"

Cronus' voice rang over the crowd. "Ready to prove our parents worth?" "As ready as ever." He said, shaking his hair out of his face. I touched my neck, my Charakam laid on my neck. "This is for you Dad." I transformed it. I tightened the black bandana that was around my forehead. My blonde hair was tightened up in a high pony. I looked down at my armor. It was bronze, covering most of my torso, with sun designs carved into it, for my father. I wore dark jeans and a long sleeve yellow shirt. I also had on my neon sneakers. I looked at Dylin, who was looking at his sword blade. It was a standard blade. His arm was missing though, but I wasn't worried, his shield reflected his rear, so his arm was invisible at the moment.

Cronus put us into our ranks. I stood next to a monster, almost identical to the monster that killed David. I took a deep breath. Cronus yelled our battle cry. We charged.

I looked around. I was fighting; I don't remember the entire fight. I elbowed a Demi-God in the nose. I looked into the crowd, I saw hundreds of Demi-gods fighting, tons more laid on the round. I dropped my Charakam, this isn't right. I saw Dylin fighting a Demi-God. He knocked him down. He locked eyes with me. "I'm sorry." I yelled over the screaming people. I ran over to a topped over hot dog stand. I grabbed the Mic. "Children of Helios! Assemble!" I screamed over the crowd. As my sibling gathered I saw Dylin leading a group of Selene children. "Guys. This isn't about the gods! It's about us; I cannot kill other Demi-Gods because my dad's ticked at their parents! It's your choice who you fight for, but for me. I'm Sapphire Marie Bright, and I am going to defend Mt. Olympus!" My siblings cheered. "Ok then, let's win this war!" They assembled their ranks, me and Dylin stood in the front. "Ready?" I asked him. "Ready." He said confidently. "For Olympus!" We shouted running back into battle. Killing every monster in sight.

Carter PoV (earlier)

We raged war. I attacked a girl in armor and a war helmet with red hair on top. I slashed at her helmet knocking it off, revealing long blonde hair braided back, and stunning grey eyes. She swung her sword at me. I got out of my fog and swung at her, meeting her sword. "Daughter of Athena." I said, pushing my sword towards her. "Son of Helios, I presume, you're not cocky enough to be Apollo's son." She said back to me. "Nice sword, custom?" "Gift from my uncocky father. Forged by Hephaestus on the flames of my father's chariot." "Fascinating." "Yeah, built few years back. Burns anyone but me." "Incredible." "Whatever." "Why are you doing this for Cronus?" "He is the only one who respects my dad! My father's not an Olympian! There was no camp for a punk like me!" She looked stunned. "Well, I'm sorry. But if Percy Jackson and my sister win, the gods will be respected!" I slashed and she fell. I put the tip of my sword to her neck. She dropped her sword. "You weren't bluffing about your sword." She commented. "Were you lying about CHB?" "No. I swear, if we win, there will be changes." "Children of Helios! Assemble!" I heard Sapphire's voice projected over the crowd yell. "I'll keep you to your word." I ran off. She just laid on the ground. Looking up at me. After Sapphire's amazing speech, I ran into the fighting, killing a hellhound with one swing of my sword. I saw a soldier, with a helmet that looked familiar. They were fighting a fury. I ran over and sliced one of its wings. It screamed in agony. The solider watched in awe. "Fascinating." They said. "Athenian?" She pulled off her helmet. "Miss me? And it's Sophia." "Carter." "What brings you to kill your own monsters?" "My sister gave me a reality check." I smiled at her. Just then 2 Minotaurs appeared. "After you." I said. We touched backs and continued fighting.

Sapphire's PoV

Percy had done it. He killed Cronus. I saw Dylin. I ran and hugged him. He picked me up and spun me. It was awkward in our armor. "We won!" I yelled. "Not without you, Sapphire." He put me down. He pulled my face in and gave me a quick kiss. We got awkward after that. "Sorry, spur of the moment." "Yeah, I get it, its fine." I said. I looked to see Carter with some Athenian. He was hugging her like Dylin did moments ago. All the Demi-Gods returned to camp. I held the Helios and Selene children behind. Chiron came to me. "Master Chiron, we were traitors to the Olympus, we believed we were doing as our father wanted, but we discover during the battle, we were wrong. This was about us, not our parents. We were wondering if you would accept us into your camp." The blonde Carter was hugging came over. "Chiron, they seriously helped us, I think we should." "I agree Sophia." He backed up. "Welcome to CHB, children of Helios and Selene." He ushered us into camp.

1 month flash

Carter PoV

Sophie dragged me to two of the new cabins being built. "Remember what you told me, when we were fighting each other?" "Yeah?" "Well, here's me keeping my word. Welcome to the Helios Cabin." I looked up, the gold/yellow cabin seemed to absorb the light. "It's amazing!" "I'm glad you like it. Remember how I complemented your sword?" "Yeah?" I said. "Well, I had Annabeth work on the design and we had the door enchanted. Only a child of the sun can open the door." "So cool!" I opened the door. "It's a home for punks like you." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. "I made sure Annabeth put this cabin on the top of the list." "Thank you. Thank you so much." I hugged her tighter. I pulled back, just slightly. I stared into her grey eyes. I leaned in and kissed her. She responded.

Sapphire PoV

We have a cabin! We all assembled to decide a cabin leader. "I think it should be Carter." I said to my brothers. They all, including Carter laughed. "We already voted. You won unanimously." "Me?" "Without you, we would be dead on Main Street. So yes, you." I hugged my brothers. I went outside and sat down at a picnic table that was perfectly between Dylin and my cabins. Dylin came out. He sat next to me. "Hey, guess what!" "What?" "I was just voted cabin leader of Helios cabin!" "No way! I was voted leader too!" "That is so random!" I said. "No, you deserved it, I am shocked I got it." "You deserved it too Dylin." "Thanks Sapph." "No problem Dyl." "This isn't gonna change our friendship?" "Of course not!" "Good. Let's set it in stone." "How?" He picked up his sword and edged into the table. 'S+D' "Awesome!" I said.

* * *

**Like/Hate?**

**I tried. **


	21. X-Mas Exchange

**Merry X-Mas! Sorry1 I have been so bust with Sapphire's Odossy, I haven't updated this! But It's almost over. :(**

No PoV

Sapphire sat at the snow covered picnic table. She held the small blue box in her gloved hands. Her yellow pea coat covered her freezing body. Dylin came out of his cabin with his coat unbuttoned. She could see his dark blue sweater. Button that thing Dylin! I don't want you sick!" "Ok mom." I laughed. "Clean your room, eat your vegetables, be home by 8 o'clock." She mocked her mother, waving her finger in his face. Usually, this was a rough topic between both of them, but he just started laughing. "So are we ready for our small gift exchange?" He said. "Yup." She said, popping the P. She handed him the box. He opened it slowly. It was a rope bracelet, half of it was dark blue and it had a moon bead on it, and on the other side was yellow with a sun. "It's awesome Sapph!" He gave her a big hug. "I thought you'd like it. Just a cheesy reminder of us." "Just an awesome reminder of us." He said. He slipped it on his wrist. "I made it in Arts 'n Crafts." She said weakly. "You are a master of many crafts!" He said dramatically. She laughed, hitting his arm playfully. He handed her the yellow box he held. She opened it softly. It was a beautiful leather glove. It was fingerless. "I thought it would help with your Chakram." "Totally! I'm been meaning to get one. It's a real pain when I don't catch it right." She took off her fluffy glove and laid it on Dylin's winter hat. They both smiled, but it stayed there. She slipped on the glove. "Perfect fit." She said. She took a metal object out of her pocket. "Could you?" She handed it to him. He smiled. "You still wear this old thing?" "I love it. Especially because it came from you." She turned. He clipped the metal hairpiece into her hair. "Looks just as perfect as the first time." He said. She felt his hot breath on her neck. She turned around, but didn't separate there distance. There visible breaths touched each other's faces. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Playing with the lock of his dog tags. "I seemed to forgot a gift." She said. "Me too! Dumb luck. We should exchange at the same time." Dylin said, playing along to her. He rested his hands on her hips. "On 3." Dylin said. "1." "2…" They kissed. A deep, passionate kiss.


	22. Be My Valentine

**I have been on serious Sapphin block! I'm sorry guys!**

**I;m working on 3 new ideas and a few older ones. I just need my groove.**

**Also my Sapphin folder on DA. Pics and stories.  
(Replace DOT w/ . )**

** rainpathlovesartemisDOTdevia ntartDOTcom/gallery/40732895**

* * *

Sapphire PoV

I got out of the shower and wrapped my yellow rope around myself. I walked into my cabin. Piper and Emily were on my bed, looking at my star maps. "What's up guy?" I asked confused. "Well, Piper wanted to help you get ready for Valentine's Day." "Yeah, trying to get

as many people done so the rest of my cabin doesn't hurt anyone." "Good plan. So what am I wearing?" I asked. She pulled out my yellow ruffled shirt and dark jeans. "Here, this should be good. And just do your normal make-up." "Alright, thanks. And how did you get

in here?" "Do you know who Emily's father is?" "Ah, I keep forgetting Apollo kids can get in here too." "Later Sapph." They left. I

changed and started doing my make-up. Blush and mascara, ZI also added some yellowish eye shadow. I pulled my hair back into a braid and pinned my clip in. I smiled quickly at the mirror before exiting the cabin. I sat at our table. Dylin came out of his cabin, with a

dark blue button down shirt, and dark blue jeans, and man did it work for him! He walked out, pulling back his bangs with his hand. "Hey Sapph." He smiled, hiding something behind something behind his back. "What's behind your back?" "There is something behind

my back?" He acted oblivious. He smiled a goofy smile. He pulled a box of chocolates from behind his back. "I couldn't get 3 this year." He joked. "It's cool. Come on! We have making up to do! We skipped last year, remember." I instantly regretted making that joke. That was when Dylin admitted to being in love with me and I turned him down. He must have seen the guilt on my face. He put his pointed

under my chin. "It's ok Sapphire. I have you now. No more shattered mirrors." I smiled. He set the box down and stood the lid up so we could see the flavors. "Who picks first?" I asked. He put his fist in his palm. He put in between us. I caught on and did the same. After 3

rounds of rock, paper, scissors, Dylin had lost. I took a star shaped on and popped it into my mouth and smiled at my boyfriend. I bit down and regretted it. Coconut. I hate coconut, but somehow I always get one. "Coconut? Ha, every year!" He laughed at me. I

swallowed. I laughed too. "Your turn." I said. He carefully examined every individual chocolate. Finally, I picked one up randomly and stuffed it into his mouth. He smiled. "Mm, cherry filled." "Lucky, that's my favorite." I said. He kissed me. His lips tasted of cherry

chocolate. We separated. We rested our foreheads on each others. I giggled. "It's my turn right?" I asked. "No, you chose for me, I pick yours." He laughed. He covered my eyes with one hand. After a minute he said."Open your mouth." I did and he pit a piece in. I

chewed. "Caramel, yummy." I laughed. "I know, that's your other favorite." He knew me too well. After eating all the chocolates and a few kisses, he took my hand in his. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." We just sat in silence after that, our hands tightly

intertwined. I used my other hand to take out my clip. I held it out between us. "You gave me this, last year, before we got into, a predicament." "We were so delusional." He laughed slightly. "We were. When we were kissing, I felt amazing! I felt on top of the world,

the boy who I loved, was kissing me. But, when you told me you loved me, I got scared." "Scared?" He asked, putting his other hand on out intertwined ones. "Yeah, I was scared it was all fake, or we could never stay friends if we broke it off. So I ran off. I cried myself

to sleep. The next day, when you told me you wanted to make it official, my fear took over." "Oh Sapphire. I could never." "I know that now. But after you left, I realized it wasn't fake, and the pain in my chest could only be filled, with you. So I followed you. You were

talking to yourself, about some flaws that didn't exist. Then I heard something shatter. I ran in. I saw you, so upset. My heart broke it was my fault." He didn't say anything. Instead he wrapped his arms Gently around me. I squeezed him tight. After a long moment, he

pulled back. He wiped tears I didn't know had come. "Don't ruin your unneeded make-up. I felt the same." He stood up and picked me up bridal style. "Why are you carding me Dylin?" He threw me over his shoulder. "These perfect neon shoes shouldn't touch the

ground." He put me back into his arms. I was laughing hysterically. He kicked my door. Carter opened it. On the floor were textbooks and plates of spaghetti. "Hey Dylin, what are you doing for your special day?" "Getting your permission as her older brother to take her

to my cabin." "I'm not her father dude. Just look up and ask; and don't get scorched." "What are you two doing?" I asked. "We are talking about the history of Valentine's Day and eating fancy." Carter said. "He is actually interested. One of my favorite dates ever,

right behind the laser light show." Sophie said. "Have fun you lovebirds." I said. I waved as Dylin walked to his cabin. Lunar sat on her bed. "Whatcha doing sis?" Dylin asked his sister as he set me onto the ground. "Wallowing how love reeks." She turned towards us

and she had a flower in her hands. "He loves me not!" She ripped all the petals off. "Who?" "He didn't talk to me. I went up to him, clearly looking interested, just walked off." "I'm going to give you some amazing advice." I said. She nodded. "Boys are idiots." "Very

true." Dylin agreed. "Dylin, I don't know how to say this, but you're a guy." "I just realized that!" He said sarcastically. "But seriously, boys are utter idiots with girls. Do you know how long it took to get Sapph? And it wasn't even me who made the first step!" He

laughed. She smiled. "Maybe. I just kind of wanted to Celebrate Valentine's Day, not another Singles Appreciating Day." She said sadly. Just then the door was bashed multiple times. I opened it and almost got knuckles in the face. I caught it. "Austin?" "Hey Sapphire. Is

Lunar here?" He said really fast. "Yeah, Lu, someone is here for you." I stepped back and she came to the door. "Austin? What are you doing here?" "I brought you flowers!" He said, really embarrassed. He pulled out a dozen pink roses. Lunar looked nervous, Selene

children and pink didn't clash, ever. But she didn't want to disappoint this kid. "They're pretty." She said, after a minute of silence. "What's wrong? I can fix it." "They're pink." She said, trying to be calm about it. "Wow, I'm an idiot!" He waved his hand over the

flowers and they turned into purple Crocus. She smiled big. "I love Crocus'!" she took them and smiled. "So…" She started, but didn't finish. Austin shot forward and kissed her. She dropped the flowers and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her

hips. Dylin and I covered our heads and ran into the cabin. "Is it happening again?" Dylin asked me. "I don't think so, the not on the ground yet." I responded. "What are you two doing?" Lunar asked. "Trying o prevent last year from repeating." "Why, I mean that's

why you came in here, right?" "You do have a point." I said. "Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date for Valentine's Day." She said, looping her elbow into Austin's as they walked out. As soon as the door closed I pushed Dylin onto the bed. I stated kissing him

sweetly. "Can." "You." "Glow?" I asked between sweet kisses. The moon wasn't up, yet. But it was a full moon, when Dylin's moonbeams were brightest. He closed his eyes tight and opened them and they glowed his signature grey/white. The moonbeam color

surrounded his navy irises. It was one of the most beautiful things ever. He smiled. I hit his shoulder softly. "I can't do anymore now. Not enough moon energy." He said, breathy. "Ok." I said. He put his arms on my hips and pulled me down back towards him,

connecting our lips. I giggled. "Sapphire?" Dying asked softly. "Yeah?" I asked, out of breath. "Will you be my Valentine?" he asked. I laughed. "Of course I will." "Good." We kissed lighter and shorter this time. I got up and so did he. He ran his hand through his silk hair.

"We should probably make an appearance at camp. Besides, tomorrows our camp hookie day." Dylin said. "Tomorrow?" "Yeah, our 1 year anniversary." "Oh yeah. Your planning something?" "Why wouldn't I?" "I love you." I said. "I love you too." He said. We kissed

once again.

* * *

**Look up Mogo118 on DA. She has written a few Sapphin's in her AMAZING series A Special Kind of Love. Read it and fav it!**


	23. DogTags

**Something i came up with on my busride home.**

* * *

Dylin PoV *Before camp*

"Hey Jen." "Don't you have something to say to me?" "Excuse me?" I asked. "We have been dating a month, it's our anniversary!" "Aren't anniversaries yearly?" "No. Where's my gift?" "Again, excuse me?" "Where is my gift? I've stayed with you a month, you have to give me a gift." "Jen, your making it sound like I'm paying you to date me." "Of course not, I love you. Plus, who could be a better person to date than me?" I could name one. I thought. "Oh, I know." She wrapped her arms around my neck and held the lock of my DogTags. She started lifting them above my head. I grBbed her wrists. "No. Don't touch those. I'll buy you whatever you want." "What's the big deal with those stupid dogtags?" "There the only thing I have from my mother." I said quietly. "Sentamental, now I really want them." "No Jennifer." I turned and walked away. "Dylin! Where are you going?" "I need some space."

*now*

"Hey Sapph." "Hey Dylin." I pulled her in and kissed her sweetly. "What was that for?" "Just wanted to let you know I love you." "I love you too." She smiled. We kissed again. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She jumped back. "What's wrong?" "Your dogtags!" I took them out of my pocket. "You ALWAYS wear your dogtags, what's up?" I pulled it over her head. "I want you to wear them." "Why?" "Because." "But this is the only thing from your mom." "No offense to mom, but your more important to me." She hugged me tight. She pulled back and touched the dogtags. "I love you." She said. "I love you too


	24. Rewrites

**I'm planning on rewriting chapter 1-6. If you think there is another chapter that should be rewritten PM or review please!**

**Also the story promp in chapter 16 is finished, and I'd love reviews. I don't know if anyone likes it or what, so it'd be amazing if you just review a good/bad. **

**I might not add new stuff for a bit, I'm really uninspired right now. But I ****will ****soon.**


End file.
